1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to a device, system and method for concealing a bodily protrusion. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article of apparel and method for obfuscating, hiding or concealing an erect nipple through the clothing covering the breast.
2. Description of the Known Prior Art
Throughout recorded history, women have used a variety of garments and devices to cover, restrain, or elevate their breasts. Women tend to rely on their brassier to support and enhance their breasts during everyday activities. Today, however, many modern woman desire to have a brassier, or bra, that not only provides functionality, but also flatters their natural beauty in a way that is tasteful, yet not excessively provocative.
An often embarrassing problem exists, one in which a variety of apparatus and methods have attempted to address, that certain women experience when they wish to wear clothing that is flattering, but may otherwise allow a protrusion, profile image, or “tenting” of the garment over the nipple. Not only is this tenting effect considered highly personal for a woman, but may also portray an undesired image of a woman in such circumstances like the workplace, professional and business meeting and in many social settings.
For years now, women have fought to overcome gender discrimination in all facets of life, and especially in the workplace and higher education. Recognizing that significant efforts have been made to eradicate gender discrimination, a struggle still stands to ensure that women are placed on an equal footing with men. The last thing that a talented female attorney or articulate businesswoman needs is to not be taken seriously simply because the temperature is cold, or perhaps a simple brush of the skin, has caused this tenting effect.
Numerous U.S. design patents and U.S. utility patents describe devices and apparel for women that are intended to provide women with more modesty protection by either covering the entire breast, or only covering the nipple and areola of a woman's breast. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,672 issued to Woodley on Jul. 21, 1998, discloses a nipple pad made of a pliable elastic material, such as latex or other polymeric material, with an adhesive strip affixed to the material for covering the nipple of a female breast. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,175 issued to Johnson, et al. on Feb. 26, 2002, discloses a method and device for concealing an erect nipple wherein an adhesive is coated over a major portion of one side of the device in order to adhere directly to the nipple.
Although such devices can provide modesty coverage for the wearer, the requirement that wearers use relatively large areas of adhesive to attach the devices can be quite uncomfortable. Special precautions are recommended by the manufacturers, such as using a special skin-preparation lotion before applying the adhesive coverings, wearing them for a very limited amount of time before removing them, and taking special precautions to remove the coverings carefully and by pre-lubrication with baby oil, for example, so as not to provide excessive damage to the skin. Nonetheless, the skin can be irritated and made to become very sore by the use of such devices.
Another disadvantage of such adhesive covers is that they can be used only once and then must be thrown away. This adds expense and waste.
Padded concealment “solutions” include padded or foam devices that surround the nipple or protrusion at a distance away from the skin such that the nipple has enough room to erect into the pad. A common drawback of these padded solutions is the creation of an unnatural curve around the breast. Furthermore, a tenting effect can still occur in pads that have lost their thickness due to repeated washing and wearing.
Several U.S. design patents and U.S. utility patents also disclose various articles of apparel that cover the entire breast. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,548 issued to Wittes et al. on Jul. 16, 2002, discloses a concave shield member made of soft, flexible material. In use, the soft, flexible material is in direct contact with the skin of the wearer. Such direct contact is known to cause irritation and/or perspiration. Furthermore, the soft, flexible material may also slip from the nipple and areola portion of the breast, thereby negating its purpose.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device, system and method for concealing a bodily protrusion in which the foregoing disadvantages are alleviated or eliminated. The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. The current invention provides an inexpensive, less irritating, more reliable and less wasteful apparatus, system and method where the prior art fails or is deficient. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that methodology appearing in the art has not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the invention described and claimed here.